


Tiny Terror (emphasis on the tiny)

by sharkinterviewee



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Creatures in teacups, Cute, Drabble, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Mindless Fluff, pocket dragon, pocket-sized dragons, smol dragon Jake Peralta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: Amy has a tiny dragon. She also has a very stupid dragon
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

It’s the most exasperating sight.

Heartwarming, but exasperating. Finding the little gecko dragon peacefully dozing inside a teacup that morning.

* * *

“You know, you can’t keep sleeping in teacups forever,” Amy tells him, reproach in her tone. She gives him a pointed look, trying her best to resist the urge to pull out a saucer to indulge this adorableness.

He stretches, lets out the cutest little yawn. 

“I fall asleep in inconvenient places,” Jake says like it’s an intrinsic law of the universe or something.

Never mind that he has a very cozy nest in her bedroom (on her bedside table, to be exact), half the time she finds him sleeping in her sock drawer- or her chinaware. 

Jake makes no move to vacate the teacup. Rather, he shifts and curls up again, his wings resettling against his back, and he’s so cute the only thing left to do is sigh and give him affectionate little scritches, so that’s exactly what she does.

Tiny dragon: 1.

Clean dishes: 0.

Oh well. She’d wait until he was out to wash it, and maybe look into child proof locks for her china cabinet in the meantime. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you need help picturing [tiny gecko dragons](https://iguanamouth.tumblr.com/post/112382945087/tiny-gecko-dragons)


	2. Chapter 2

Amy has a tiny dragon. She also has a very stupid dragon.

* * *

A hiss comes from her shirt pocket. She has to fight off the internal groan threatening to emerge. Why did she let herself get talked into these things?

She hooks her finger in her pocket to hold it open and give a stern look at the creature inside.

“No more rides if you’re gonna be hissing at people,” she whisper scolds him. 

The little gecko sized dragon curled up inside pretends to be asleep.

Yeah right.


End file.
